gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Newtype Project (Conflicted Hearts)
The Newtype Project was a Project carried out on Mendel Colony by Krista Kofun as a rival project to the Ultimate Coordinator Project, it paved the way for the creation of the Regulator-type (R-type) Perfect Newtype and the Liberty-type (L-type) Perfect Newtype that could rightfully demand leadership the Newtypes and change the very nature of the Human race, famous participants in the project were Isao Kofun and Takeo Yamato. History The Newtype Project was commenced in C.E. 50 and started with Scientists Krista Kofun, Krista first worked upon the impregnated Caridad Yamato in late C.E. 51 and her participation in the project gave birth to Takeo Yamato, however Caridad had successfully created Terminal following a disagreement with Ulen Hibiki about the future of Naturals and Coordinators thereby leading to her leaving Mendel Colony before Krista could study the newborn Takeo. Fortunately, Krista had already used her with a yet unnamed lover to successfully gain his genetic material which she used with her own in his most recent experiment and then had older sister adopt the child when it was born, this child became Isao Kofun. Krista had to give up his research given the tensions rising between Naturals and Coordinators especially with the interference of Blue Cosmos, Krista and her apprentice (Gilbert Durandal) transferred their research base to the Orb Union and continued his research there for a time even under the nose of Uzumi Nara Athha, there his research into Isao genetics allowed him to commit Newtype upgrades to Shinn Asuka, a number of other Natural and Coordinator children, and Krista's new son: Haru Kofun. By C.E. 60, Gilbert had ceased these project and kept a record of all the genetic outcomes in which he would use at a later date, following the successful completion of the Destiny Plan. Characteristics First Generation The First Generation members of the Newtype Project were noticeably stronger than later generations and could even generate with other Newtypes the instinctual urge to obey and follow them, the First Generation had the highest instincts and urges found commonly in Newtypes, it gave birth to the Liberty-type Perfect Newtype and the Regulator-type Perfect Newtype which were two Newtypes that are genetically perfect and could only be influenced by each other. *'Liberty-type ''(L-type) Perfect Newtype''' - Liberty-type Newtypes are exactly alike to their Regulator counterparts however they instinctually desire that humankind has some level of autonomy except when they have to choose their own people over the rest of humanity, they can in some ways influence their Regulator counterparts and it is revealed that an L-type is the "larval state" of a R-type, the only known Liberty-type is Takeo Yamato. *'Regulator-type ''(R-type) Perfect Newtype''' - Regulator-types are notable for their instinctual desire to dominate and control humankind for the greater good, they regulate humanity and allow them to reach their ultimate potential however this often takes the form of slavery and a Oligarchy-led Meritocracy including even an Absolute monarchy structure for the Regulator and his inner circle, the only known Regulator is Isao Kofun with Takeo Yamato well on his way to becoming one by the end of the First Bloody Valentine War. Second Generation Second Generation members of the Newtype Project were noticeably equal to other Newtypes and some didn't even awaken to their Newtype powers until they reached puberty and/or were placed under a certain level of stress, all Second Generation are susceptible to the strength of the Liberty-types and the charisma of the Regulator-types, they are in fact born in research on the R-type gene given that that was the one Krista could get her hands on to research. All Second Generation, whether they be naturally born, cloned or even genetically manipulated Carbon Humans have a human genome maximized beyond even a Coordinator's standards by splicing genetic aspects of a Newtype into their genome. Trivia *Despite being a rival project, it is more of a side project than an actual rival one. Category:Cosmic Era CH